The present invention relates to a drive and operating system for use in aircraft wings, for purposes of guiding and operating, i.e. protracting, retracting and pivoting a flap system, particularly a trailing edge flap system in a transonic wing of the type to be used in transport or other commercial aircraft or the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to such a drive and operating system for use in segmentized rear edge flaps, wherein each segment is to a limited extent "soft" as to torsion over its span widths, and is subject to individual control under utilization of a positive connection to a spindle drive. Moreover it is assumed that particular tracks, i.e. curved tracks, are provided so as to guide protraction and retraction of individual segments.
So-called rail kinematics for the controlled adjustment of flap systems in aircraft wings is a practice of long standing. Particularly, these rail kinematics, being a part of the drive and operating system referred to above, are used to protract or extend high lift flaps being arranged along the trailing edge of a wing, the production or extension to occur particularly during takeoff and landing, while these high lifts flaps are retracted during cruising, particularly in higher altitudes and at relatively high speeds. Moreover, these rail systems can be used to guide supplemental flaps, so-called flaperons, which are used for the conduction of maneuvers during flight.
In addition to these conventional uses of aircraft wing flaps, these flaps, and particularly trailing edge flaps, and in connection with the kinematics and mechanical structure controlling the movement and position as well as orientation of such flaps, German printed patent application 31 14 143 (see also U.S. patent application Ser. No. 366,250; filed: 04/02/1982) proposes to improve the aerodynamic effectiveness, particularly of transonic aircrafts during high speed/high altitude flights for purposes of changing and controlling the curvature of the camber line of a wing, in dependance upon current, updated parameters, such as altitude, weight, and speed, whereby also the effective area as well as the thickness of the wing can be modified in a controlled fashion under utilization of the existing flap systems and particularly during high speed/high altitude cruising, i.e. during those phases in which normally all flaps are well retracted. For realizing camber line curvature control, the known methods use flap systems which, for that purpose, are torsioned soft to a limited extent, i.e. they yield resiliently upon application of torsion.